Rebel Infantry
The rebels are the main enemies found throughout all Metal Slug games, except Metal Slug 5, where they are replaced by the Ptolemaic Infantry. Information Rebel Soldiers are fanatically loyal to General Morden and share his deep dislike of Regular Army forces. They attack with a variety of weapons, including but not limited to pistols, machetes, rifles, and a variety of explosives. They also follow the basic Metal Slug infantry rule - they're not too smart, or too much of a threat in small numbers, but they can be a real headache if there are a few dozen attacking from both sides. Appearance and Abilities They carry mostly green German WWII helmets http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stahlhelm and light armor vests. In Metal Slug Advance, most rebels have different colors: Green, Red, Yellow and Blue. Some rebels wearing yellow vests had the ability to camouflage through walls. In the Xbox version of Metal Slug 3, there is a mode called Storming the Mothership where you can choose from grenades, bazookas, or shielded Rebel soldiers and save Morden from the Martians. Rebel ranks Bikers: Fast-attack and recon troops, bikers ride old German BMW motorcycles. They are accompanied by a bazooka-carrying soldier in a sidecar, or ride solo on a one way trip, driving their motorcycles straight into the enemy or detonating a back-mounted explosive shell. Vehicle Driver:They drive most of the Rebel Vehicles including Tanks. If the vehicle is destroyed, they will sometimes use a rocket laucher to delay enemy troops before fleeing. Their rocket launchers resemble the Russian RPG-7 rocket launcher. Fanatic Rebel: One of the most numerous and loyal Rebel Soldiers. they fight with improvised Weapons (Knives, Firework Rockets and even explosive bowling balls. If the player is driving a metal slug, some of the fanatics will attempt to jump onto the metal slug, latching onto it. They will then proceed to either damage the hull with a grenade or use a hammer to damage the vulcan cannon or even cover the cannon hole, making the player unable to launch a cannon. This only occurs in the first Metal Slug. Main Article: Fanatics Minelayer: Guileful yet dangerous Rebel Infantry. They lay mines in the hopes of killing careless Regular Troops. Sometimes their mines will pre-detonate, usually killing the minelayer in the process Bazooka: Armed with bazooka resembling the American M2 Bazooka. They usually take position in overhead points or behind cover in order to delay Regular Army troops. They form the backbone of General Morden's paratrooper regiment as almost all paratroopers encountered use bazookas. Grenadier: Grenadiers carry backpacks full grenades which they continuously lob at the enemy. They are the second most numerous of the rebel troops, with only the fanatics being more numerous. Minigunner: Armed with a modified Minigun and a back-mounted ammo supply. Due to the intense recoil of the weapon, combined with rapid overheating and ammo expendeture, the Minigunners only fire in short bursts, leaving them vulnerable while they ready up for another burst. However, their large ammo containers can resist several shots before failing when shot in the back. Rifle Men: Armed with the rifles resembling the German Mauser K98 bolt action rifle, Riflemen often attack from a distance, taking cover behind sandbag emplacements and other forms of cover. Their rifle has a slow rate of fire and is incredibly unreliable, often seen jamming after every shot. The Rifle in Metal slug 2 it resembles the 1903A3 Springfield. In metal slug 4 The rifle is a Type 99 Arisaka. Mortars: Light artillery. Taking cover in holes, sandbags and platforms, they bombard oncoming troops with high-explosive mortar rounds. Riot-shield Soldiers: Taking position at the front of a formation, they approach the player under the cover of their riot shields to slash at them with machetes. If above, below, or out of range of the player, they will fire at them with their pistols. They will often flee after they lose their shield. Their pistols resemble American M1911 pistols. Rocket Diver: They jump out of water and send a rocket flying straight at the enemy, then dive again. They position themselves in medium-depth bodies of water, such as rivers, shores, and even down wells. Marine Diver: These suicide bombers carry an oil drum wired with explosives, that will detonate if they press down the plunger. '' '' Cannon Diver'': '' Found in water, they usually hide under bridges or cliffs, waiting to ambush enemy troops. They are armed with cannons. Amadeus infantry: Top-ranking Rebel soldiers serving the Amadeus Syndicat as an elite corps of soldiers, indicated by their dark blue uniforms. Armed with 7.62mm AR-10 Autoriflestolenfromthe Regular Arsenal, they are among the most dangerous of the rebel infantry. . Only appears in Metal Slug 4 Winter Camouflaged Soldiers: Rebel soldiers that have been stationed in snowy areas, and given appropriate equipment such as winter coats and snow camouflage. Other than that, their equipment is identical to regular Rebels. Only appear in Metal Slug 4. Hazmat soldier: These men wear suits to protect them from infection by the undead. They throw dropshot capsules which, after a set period, explode in a cloud of gas and spawns a mummy. Sergeant Soldier: This soldiers wear yellow to distingish their rank. When killed, they will drop a weapon that can be picked up by the player. Elite Soldier: Soldiers wearing pink, they are the Elite soldiers. They use the same attacks as the fanatics. Despite being an elite soldier, their armor is still sub-par and elite soldiers will die in one shot. Other soldiers Image:RebelCooking.gif|Nobody can fight with an empty stomach! Image:RebelGossip.gif|Some talk to keep with the news! Image:RebelPoop.gif|Better find another W.C. Image:RebelRest.gif|Taking some rest! Rebel Soldiers Cheering.gif|Three soldiers cheering. 106.gif|unsued sprite of a rebel throwing a pipe bomb similar to the players granade sprite gameboy soldier.gif|Even Soldiers get to play gameboy!